Rebel Love Song
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Taylor Knightly isn't your everyday witch. She's a very laid back Slytherin who's smart and athletic. What happens when the triwizard tournament goes on during her 6th year and she meets Viktor Krum. VK/OC
1. Meet the SoCal Kids

Chapter 1

"TAYLOR!" I heard my mom yell from the house. I laughed, its funny how she thinks I'll come running every time she yells. I go back to Hogwarts next week; I'm going to catch all of the waves I can.

Yep that's me Taylor Knightly from Huntington Beach, California. I'm a witch, a 6th year Slytherin if you want to be exact. My family's past is crazy. First off my parents are death eaters along with my friend's parents. Before I was born my parents didn't want that life for me, so they moved to California along with my friends parents to get us away from it all. Which really didn't work, since we all go to Hogwarts and 3 out of 5 us are in Slytherin.

Sorry anyway I'm about 5'10" and very athletic and curvy. I have straight honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes that. I don't care if I play muggle sports in my opinion you use more muscle. I love to skateboard, surf, play basketball, volleyball and softball. But I also love playing music, I'm in a band called Scarlett Night with all the idiots I call friends. Not only are we a wizard band, but a muggle band too. I play rhythm guitar in the band.

"She actually thinks that you're going to turn around," my best friend Andy laughed beside me.

Meet Andrew 'Andy' Roberts, a fellow Slytherin. Out of all of my friends I trust Andy the most. He's about 6'3" very skinny and very pale. He has long pitch black hair to his shoulders and blue eyes brighter than mine. He's the craziest one in the group. He's the lead singer of our band and I love his voice. The things I would do to that boy if he wasn't my best friend.

Andy and I were sitting watching and waiting for the perfect wave. Finally I saw the perfect wave.

"Mine!" I called as I started pedaling as he had to go under.

I heard him cuss as I stood and rode it into the shore. When I was on the shore I un-strapped my board from my leg and ran to my back porch. The perks of having a beach house.

"Yeah mom," I yelled in the door, since I was still soaking wet.

"Good you're back, anyway the Malfoy's just sent an owl asking if you and the boys would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Lucius and Draco," I wanted to groan I hate Draco, but then again tickets so I kept it in.

"Hell yeah," I said very happily.

"Ok, go get the other boys you guys have to be leaving soon.""Stupid time zones," I muttered running back down to the beach.

"Andy we're going to the Quidditch World Cup," I said as he came in.

"WHAT!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Come on, we'll put the surfboards on my back porch, then skate to get the other guys."

We grabbed everything that we took with us down to the beach. We ran up the beach to my house dropping everything anywhere. I was trying to dry my hair with a towel, stupid no magic outside of school rule. Mom came out and looked around, before using her wand to dry us off. When we were dry we ran in the house and up to my room. I grabbed a DC v-neck and pulled it on over my bikini top. It matched my board shorts, which rocked. I put on my black Vans as Andy finally found his Rockstar Energy shirt. Once he had his Vans on we ran outside and grabbed our skateboards on the way. We started for Jake's house, since he lived closer. Soon we were in front of his house. We ran up to the front door and just started pounding on the door.

"What the fuck?" Jake asked opening the door yawning.

This is Jacob 'Jake' Clark the 3rd Slytherin of the group. He's about 6'0" kind of lanky. He has brown hair that goes to his ears and equally brown eyes. He's by far the laziest of all of us. Every time we do anything we usually have to wake him up. He's also the bass player of the band, which I constantly mock him for it. He's really close to our friend Chris like the bond Andy and I have.

"Get a bag of clothes, we're going to the Quidditch World Cup," I said.

"No shit."

"Nope," I said smiling as he turned around slamming the door in our faces. I heard him running up the stairs though.

"Always so nice," Andy laughed beside me.

A few minutes later he was dressed in warmer clothes since London and SoCal are two totally different temperatures.

"Hey Tay we're going to go to my house so I can get cloths. We'll grab Chris on the way if you want to go grab Jeremy," Andy said.

"That works, meet you guys back at my house," I said taking off down the road, before I was in front of Jeremy's house.

I left my board out front and just walked in. I was done with be polite right now. I walked into his living room and saw him playing zombies on Xbox. I told you we don't care if muggles invented this stuff or not. And since we use a lot of this stuff, we have a tendency not to rely on magic as much.

"Son of a bitch," he cussed getting killed.

And this is our fearless leader Jeremy Cook. He's about 6'3" and lanky like Jake. He has dark brown hair to his chin and hazel green eyes. As I already said he's the leader of the group, he always has our asses. Did I also mention he's the lead guitar to my rhythm? He's also in Gryffindor which is where the fearless leader comes in.

"If you're done dying, you want to pack a bag. We're going to the Quidditch World Cup," I said.

"When the fuck did you get here and seriously?" he asked dropping the controller.

"Yep," I said as he ran past me and up the stairs.

A few minutes later he ran back down dressed in warmer clothes and his board under his arm. We went outside and skated back to my house. Of course we were doing tricks as he was trying to beat me. When we reached my house my mom was standing outside.

"Skateboards outside, you go pack," she said pointing to me.

I nodded and ran inside past her and back up to my room. I grabbed my back pack and packed skinny jeans along with some long sleeved Fox and Rockstar Energy shirts. I changed into a pair of light wash jeans and a long sleeved black Roxy shirt. I put my Vans back on, before I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. All of the guys were now back along with our last member Chris.

The last guy Christian 'Chris' Beckham. He's the hyper one of the group. Which is weird, since he counter acts Jake's laziness and they're best friends. Chris is about 6'4" and muscular, if I need someone's ass kicked all I have to do is ask. He has short sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Now don't get me wrong he's extremely attractive, but also very intelligent he's in Ravenclaw.

"Alright you should be heading out now, because of the time change," mom said coming into the room with floo powder.

I sighed stepping up first. After I made sure my back pack was on my back, I stepped into the fireplace and took some of the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor."


	2. SoCal Kids or Scarlett Night Thanks

Chapter 2

**Taylor's POV**

Wow I didn't miss this palace and yes I mean palace. I stepped out of the fire place and into the sitting room. I looked out of the window the sun wasn't up yet, but then again it was still in Cali. A second later Andy came out of the fire place.

"Ahh Taylor, Andrew glad to see that you all could join us. I assume that the others are on their way," Lucious said coming into the room.

"Yep," I said as Jeremy appeared in the fire place.

I could tell that Lucious isn't very happy about Jeremy in Gryffindor and Chris in Ravenclaw. But they don't talk to a good portion of their houses, so I really don't see a problem. Jake was next in the fire place, but he didn't move fast enough and Chris landed on him.

"Get off asshole," Jake said under Chris.

"No, you make a comfy chair," Chris laughed, before getting off of him and pulling him up.

"Draco," Lucious called.

I almost groaned, before I remember I was in the asshole's house. It wasn't long before he walked in and that smirk showed on his face.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here," Draco said smugly.

"Well, well, well shut the hell up, before I put my fist in your face," Jake said he gets agitated by Draco very easily.

"Chill dude," Chris said.

Lucious luckily didn't seem like he cared about Jake's threat.

"Father when are we leaving?" Draco asked.

"Now," Lucious said snapping his fingers.

A house elf appeared with an orb type thing.

"You children are taking this portkey, while Narcissa and I are Apparating. You all must be touching this orb and it should be leaving in about 5 minutes," Lucious said handing the orb to Andy smart move.

After that he walked off leaving all of us there in the sitting room. No one said anything, but all of us touched the orb a minute before Lucious said it was going to leave. All of a sudden everything felt like it was swirling. I grabbed Andy feeling like I was going to fall. A second later I felt myself fall on Andy as we hit ground.

"Oww, I know you're tiny, but fuck that hurt," Andy groaned from under me.

"Sorry," I said getting off of him.

"6 from Malfoy Manor," we heard a voice say.

Then Narcissa and Lucious appeared. Lucious took the orb and went up to a booth.

"How are you darling?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm doing fine thank you," I said being polite. I had no reason to hate her.

"That's good darling, all of you have grown up so much since I last saw you," she said, we all laughed and nodded.

Lucious came back over to us and we followed him. We walked up to a guy that was taking money for tents.

"Taylor come here," Lucious said and I went.

He asked me so nicely to count out muggle money to give to the guy. He'd better be happy I'm used to this. After that we walked past down the lines on tents. Thankfully our tents weren't that much further. Lucious had high end tents that were already set up, no surprise. The guys and I got a tent to ourselves thankfully.

"MINE!" I yelled jumping on the fluffiest bed.

"You would," they all said laughing at me.

After we were done fighting over beds we decided to go look around. We saw a lot of green and assumed Ireland. There were clovers every where. Then we heard some say something about Bulgaria's tents. We made our way over to the flag that was Bulgaria's colors. Posters of Viktor Krum were hanging every where.

"Is he really that good?" I asked the guys.

"Apparently, we don't keep up with Quidditch when we're home," Andy said beside me.

"He's the youngest seeker like ever," Chris said.

"Damn," Jeremy said.

"Please tell me someone brought energy drinks, I'm getting tired," Jake yawned.

"I did come on," Chris said as we made our way back.

I now noticed I was tired too. I hate the stupid time zone change. We went back into our tent. Chris pulled a case of Monster out of his bag and I was so thankful.

"How about we go outside and play a little. I brought acoustic guitars," Jeremy said.

"Awesome how many?" I asked.

"3," he said pulling out 3 guitars that he had shrunk.

He poured a potion on them turning them back to normal size. We all pulled some chairs outside. I sat in mine beside Andy. I sat my Monster beside me and started tuning the guitar. We all started playing songs we wrote and some acoustic covers that we do. It didn't take long before we started getting a crowd.

"You California people would?" Draco said walking back with his parents.

"We prefer SoCal Kids or Scarlett Night thanks," I said smiling his way.

He mumbled something before going in his tent, Lucious walked in right after. Narcissa stayed out wanting to hear us play some more. I gave Andy my guitar to give him a break from singing. I started singing Papa Roach's No Matter What, when I looked up at everyone around us. They were all wizards and witch's I thought looking everyone over. I looked in the back and saw someone I swore I've seen before. I didn't know where though and that was really pissing me off. As I finished the song it hit me Viktor Krum. When I looked back up I didn't see him any more. I shrugged and started singing Black Veil Bride's Fallen Angels.


	3. An Athlete

Chapter 3

**Taylor's POV**

This is the life laughing, and performing with some of the best friends anyone could ask for. We basically played until we had to leave for the match. We packed the guitars away and shrunk them again. I grabbed my black Billabong jacket and waited on the guys. When we were all ready to go we met the Malfoy's outside of the tents. We started walking to the woods. There were vendors set up sell different stuff. I got a Bulgaria scarf and Omnioculars. We all made our way to the huge stadium. According to Lucious we were in the minister's box.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"No we still have half a billion stairs to go," Jeremy sighed at me.

"You're mean, I un-vote you as leader," I said.

"Ohh little rhythm you'll be re-voting me before we get home," he laughed.

I just glared at the back of his head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can see that," he said I could just see him smirking.

"Whatever," I huffed crossing my arms.

"Would you all please act your age while you are around the minister," Lucious said obviously wondering why he invited us.

"No promises," all five of us said at the same time.

We finally made it to the minister's box and saw Potter and his little friends there with him. We only got along with Fred and George. They knew that we didn't like the others and they are ok with that. I smiled at the twins as we walked by and they as usual winked at me. Some words were passed between Lucious, Mr. Weasley and the minister. We didn't care we were waiting to sit.

"And of course you know Taylor, Andrew, Jeremy, Jacob and Christian," Lucious said.

"Huh? What?" we all asked not exactly at the same time, but still we all said it.

"Yes I know the lot very well. A bunch of young wizards want me to work with them so that they can tour around possibly next summer," he smiled at us making our jaws drop.

"Wow, really?" Jake asked.

"But of course many witches and wizards love you all. And even muggles so I've heard. Be expecting a letter," he said smiling making smiles break out across our faces.

We all took our seats. I could see Draco glaring daggers at us out of the corner of his eye I just smirked. They started out by showing off the mascots.

"Bulgaria's going first right?" Chris asked, I nodded.

"Dude you don't think," Andy started.

"Probably dude, iPods in," Jeremy said.

When they all had their headphones in I understood. It must be Veela I hated studying them. It finally got to the point where the guys had to always have headphones in during that class. Sure enough we were right. The beautiful creatures danced around the field, while the guys were playing angry birds. After the Veela were gone I shook them so they could see the leprechauns. After the mascots all the players were announced. I actually got to get a good look of the guy everyone's going on about. Viktor Krum. Besides the fact that he's muscular, huge and has dark eyes I couldn't really see much else. The game was interesting to say the least. Saw a few moves I wanted to try this year. I don't know how, but Krum somehow got the snitch with a broken nose. Now he's what I call an athlete. After the match the minister announced their names as each player came up. Viktor Krum finally came up. We made eye contact as he walked by. I could now see his dark eyes and crocked nose. I couldn't read his facial expression as he walked by me. After the Irish came and got the trophy we all started heading back to the camp site.

After we made it out of the stadium we were back in our tent. We were laying around laughing, writing new songs and talking about surfing when Draco walked in.

"Father said since you don't like the business our fathers are into then to take this portkey back to the manor. It leaves in twenty minutes and from the manor you can go back to where ever it is you're from," Draco said tossing the sphere from earlier to Jake, before walking out.

We all looked around at each other and understood what he meant. We hurriedly packed everything and touched the sphere a minute before it left. A minute the same swirling came back. We all landed at Malfoy Manor.

"Are you all alright?" Narcissa asked coming into the room. She must have apparated back.

"Fine, can we just go home?" Chris asked, right now that's the only thing going through my mind.

"Of course," she said as a house elf appeared with floo powder.

I went first and got home where it was morning. Mom was in the living room watching the news. The other guys followed after me.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? You've been up for almost two days, sleeping bags are already on the floor for the guys," mom said looking our way.

We all nodded and went up the stairs to my room. We all dropped our bags as I crawled into bed. Chris, Jake and Jeremy got in the sleeping bags on the floor. While Andy crawled into bed with me as usual. Before another thought crossed my mind I was out like a light.


	4. I Believe The Translation is Shag Wax

Chapter 4

When I woke up I could see bits of sunlight coming in through my blinds. All of the guys were still asleep. I got up and carefully made my way around these guys. A piece of paper was on the floor by my door. I picked it up and looked at it. 'Huntington Beach End of Summer Surfing Competition. Locals only open to all ages. Men and women divisions.' My eyes widened this is exactly what we needed.

"Guys get up," I said.

"Why?" Chris whined.

"Surfing competition in two days, we need practice," I said and that's all I had to, they were all up scrambling up.

I went to my closet pulling out my black bikini and sunset colored board shorts. I went into the bathroom to change since they would change in my room right now. They keep board shorts here along with their boards.

"You guys done changing?" I asked after I changed. After I heard all four voices respond I walked back out.

They were all dressed and had their rash guards on. We went downstairs; mom was straightening the house up.

"I see you got the flyer. There was a stack of them at the gas station."

"Yep and now comes training time since we only have two days."

"Technically a day and a half, its 3 o'clock sweetie."

"Even less time let's roll," I said as all the guys went out.

"Is dad back yet?" I asked looking at mom.

"No, but he sent a message, Beach got the mail this morning. You're dads at work safe."

Upon hearing his name my beautiful tan cat came running. I scratched behind his ears, before going out with the guys.

"Did one of you grab the camera?" I asked

"Yep," Jeremy said holding it up.

/

"Guys get up we have 2 hours till the competition," I said.

Again they all scrambled up and into my closet to grab their stuff. After the almost three fights I was able to get my black bikini and black board shirts. For these competitions they give you different colored rash guards so they know how many points to award which person. After they all yelled dressed I came out of the bathroom. We all ran downstairs to say hi to mom before running out.

"What are they doing here?" I asked nicely as not to cause suspicion.

"Ohh Draco and Narcissa wanted to come and watch you all since you always talk about surfing," mom said giving me the 'don't kill Draco look or you're dead' look.

"Ohh sweet well were going to go register and get our rash guards. Then probably shop at the venues that are set up," I said as we all tried walking out the door.

"Does one of you boys have an extra pair of boards shorts Draco can borrow?" mom asked.

"NOT IT!" Andy yelled putting his finger to his nose.

Jeremy and Chris quickly did the same leaving Jake as the man to let Draco borrow a pair. Jake muttered come on and went up the stairs with Draco behind him. Mom and Narcissa got up I guess they were going to follow us. Jake same back down the stairs with Draco behind him.

"Here it's called sunscreen. I'm trying to save you all the pain in the world," I said tossing him the bottle we had in the living room.

The guys and I went out the back doors. People were all on the beach and luckily I looked like where we would actually be surfing at wasn't far from the house. WE grabbed our boards and board cases and walked down the beach till we found the registration table and walked up.

"Name please?" the women asked.

"Taylor Knightly," I said smiling nicely.

"Ok sweetie here's the form's to fill out. Bring that back and you'll get your shirt," she said to me.

I took a few steps to the side and sat on the beach. After I had everything filed out I took it back to her. She handed me a green rash guard and told me I was in heat 3. After the guys got finished we walked back towards the house trying to find mom. All four of them were in separate heats with different colors. Andy was blue, Jake was red, Jeremy was black and Chris was yellow.

"Mom!" I yelled as we caught up to them.

"Hey sweetie I see you all got registered," she said.

"Yeah girls are up first and I'm in heat 3," I said putting my board in the sand.

"You want money to buy stuff since you have a little bit?" mom asked I nodded.

Mom hand me one hundred dollars and told me to come back if I needed more. I have a problem buying sunglasses that are worth more than iPad's. We walked through all the little booths the guys buying things. I had to go back and get more money for the sunglasses I wanted amongst other things. When there was a half hour till we started we went back to where mom, Narcissa and Draco were.

"Dude did you steal my sex wax?" Chris asked looking a Jake.

"No why would I?" Jake asked looking suspicious.

"Give it here," he said taking it out of Jake's hand/

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Zog's Sex Wax," I said waxing my board.

"What?" he asked.

"I think the translation is shag wax," Andy said making all of us laugh at Draco's expression.

"It's not used for that dipshit it's for surf boards," I said.

"And in Synyster Gates world guitar's," Jeremy said.

"Yes ohh mighty lead," I said words dripping with sarcasm.

"It's time to begin The Huntington Beach End of Summer Surfing competition. First of will be our ladies with heat 1. There are going 4 primary heats for men and women then 2 semi-final heats followed by the final rounds," the guy announced.

I'm ready.


End file.
